Julius Belmont
Summary Julius Belmont is the latest warrior in the Belmont Clan line that have been the heroes of nearly all the Castlevania games. He has the fairly high honor of being responsible for the final defeat of Dracula during 1999, previous to the events of Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow, but this caused him to have amnesia. Only remembering that his name started with a "J", he wandered the lands and eventually found himself in Dracula's castle. He also makes an appearance in Aria's direct sequel, Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow, where he joins Yoko Belnades and Genya Arikado in attempting to stop Celia Fortner and her cult from reviving the Dark Lord once more. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Julius Belmont Origin: Castlevania Gender: Male Age: 19 in 1999 A.D, 55 in Aria of Sorrow, 56 in Dawn of Sorrow Classification: Human, Vampire Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Magic, Self-Sustenance (Type 1: Can survive without oxygen), Aura Projection, Extrasensory Perception (Sensed Soma's dark powers), Holy Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Pseudo-Flight via continuous using High Jump, Sealing, Attack Reflection and Power Nullification (The Belmonts can completely nullify or reflect magic, projectiles and abillities used against them through their power and the Vampire Killer, The Vampire Killer through its presence alone weakened Dracula's disembodied Soul and powers so much that he was unable to resurrect himself or escape from the sealed castle for several years), Regeneration and Immortality Negation (Up to Mid-Godly and Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8), limited Gravity Manipulation (With Grand Cross), Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Can hit and destroy Souls and Ghosts), Can make himself intangible and invulnerable when using Omnia Vanitas, Immunity to several things (Poison Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Which can prevent the target to use their weapons, cast spells or use items, and rapidly drain magic), Petrification and Time Manipulation), Resistance to the following: Reality Warping, Void Manipulation / Existence Erasing, Chaos Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Illusions, Blood Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Body Puppetry, Memory Manipulation and Hellfire Manipulation (Should be able to resist the powers of minor demons), Resistance to the Influence/Effect's of the Castle: (Transmutation, Possession and Corruption), Resistance to Holy Manipulation (Holy weapons and attacks are always ineffective against the Belmonts), Attack Reflection and Power Nullification (The Belmonts attacks cannot be nullified or reflected) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (The most powerful Belmont who ever lived. Defeated Dracula who completely resurrected with full power in that year. Capable of fighting against Soma, who already received Dracula's power in that time. That match ended with a win for Soma, but it was revealed later that held his own at that time. Julius is also be the one who defeats Soma, should Soma lose against Chaos and turn into Dracula) Speed: At least Relativistic (Capable of keeping pace with and matching Soma Cruz) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Universal+ (Can seriously damage Soma Cruz even while holding back) Durability: Universe level+ Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range to tens of meters with the whips, higher with throwing sub-weapons and some magics. Possibly Universal+ with the Vampire Killers negation. Standard Equipment: The Vampire Killer, holy crosses, axes, vials of holy water. Intelligence: Gifted (Great knowledge acquired through decades of demon and monster-hunting) Weaknesses: Omnia Vanitas can only perform while he is not attacking. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Vampire Killer:' The Vampire Killer is the legendary Heirloom Whip of the Belmont Clan, which has been wielded by several heroes throughout the centuries in their quests to stop the Dark Lord Dracula. The Vampire Killer is intrinsically connected to the Belmont Bloodline, and only a member of their clan can wield it. If one who isn't a Belmont attempts to wield it, the whip will simply slowly drain their life away. Long ago, it was known simply as the Whip of Alchemy, and was a much weaker magical weapon developed by the alchemist Rinaldo Gandolfi. The Whip was transformed into its current state with the sacrifice of Sara Trantoul, betrothed of Leon Belmont. Sara had been cursed with vampirism, though her heart was still pure. Through a ritual, her soul was infused within the whip, allowing the weapon to awaken to its true potential. Empowered by a soul both tainted and pure, the Vampire Killer is simultaneously a Holy and Vampiric Weapon, and its power is lethal to all demonic entities. The Vampire Killer is able to nullify or reflect Magic and projectiles with its touch alone, it also weakened Dracula's powers so much that he was unable to ressurect himself or use his powers to escape for several years. *'Omnia Vanitas:' Julius dashes forward quickly and creates some afterimages. During this move, Julius becomes invincible while performing it. He can pass through enemies without being harmed. It also allows Julius to pass through the various fire walls that block chests and passages unharmed. *'High Jump:' the ability to leap extremely high in the air. Julius can also use it continuously in the air to make him can floating and independent movement in the atmosphere. *'Holy Cross:' Julius raises his hand and a spark of blue energy flashes. He then throws a cross that travels forward, stops for a moment and then travels back like a boomerang. *'Axe:' Julius raises his hand and a spark of red energy flashes. He then throws a red ax in a large arc to deals harsh damage. *'Holy Water:' Julius raises his hand and a spark of green energy flashes. He then throws a vial of holy water that causes holy flames to erupt on the spot. It covers a wide area and it strikes multiple times. *'Grand Cross:' The "trademark" Belmont's attack. He will rise up in the air while pulling enemies toward him. Julius then unleashes Grand Cross in a gigantic blast of divine energy, inflicting severe damage on enemies for consecutive hits. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Castlevania Category:Konami Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Whip Users Category:Magic Users Category:Light Users Category:Axe Users Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Aura Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 2